<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desecration. by One_Real_Imonkey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546655">Desecration.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Real_Imonkey/pseuds/One_Real_Imonkey'>One_Real_Imonkey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twisted Memories AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle of Galidraan Happens Differently, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Mand'alor Jango Fett, Mand'alor Jaster Mereel, Mandalorian Armor (Star Wars), True Mandalorians (Star Wars), presumed dead Jango Fett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Real_Imonkey/pseuds/One_Real_Imonkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Myles remembers Galidraan, remembers the day they lost just about everything.<br/>No petty thief was going to take their Alor'ad's armour and get away with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jango Fett &amp; Myles the Mandalorian, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twisted Memories AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>409</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Desecration.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hehe, you thought you were getting an update with something from Order 66, but we've gone back in time instead.<br/>Oops.<br/>I don't own Star Wars.<br/>Please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Losing Jango had been horrific.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of Galidraan had been horrific.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myles remembered getting up in the aftermath, being found not as dead as his enemies had thought, surrounded by the bodies of his friends. So many of their people injured but getting up again, only to fall to their knees at the bodies of their </span>
  <span>aliit</span>
  <span> or vod.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myles had been taken to Jaster’s body, found before he’d managed to wake. Led to the body, to their King...</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jango.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Jaster dead, they needed to find Jango.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But no-one had seen him, and Myles joined his </span>
  <span>verde</span>
  <span> scouring the battlefield, but there were so many bodies, some burnt beyond recognition, there were drag marks where </span>
  <span>Galidraaniise</span>
  <span> had taken bodies, bits of armour that no longer belonged to the people they had once. The only sign they’d had was Jango’s pauldron, clasped loosely in Jaster’s hand and pressed over his chest, </span>
  <span>smeared</span>
  <span> with blood, and bloody drag marks.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their </span>
  <span>Alor’ad</span>
  <span> was missing.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And none of them were stupid enough to think the chances of him living were high.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>So as Jaster’s third, with Montross, Jaster’s second, having betrayed them, everyone was looking to him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take them long to discover that the </span>
  <span>huut’unla</span>
  
  <span>shabuir</span>
  <span> Governor of Galidraan had Jango’s armour. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jango was dead.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And his armour was being displayed in that bastard's home. There was nothing they could do as he paid for it to be stripped of </span>
  <span>it’s</span>
  <span> paint, of </span>
  <span>it’s</span>
  <span> legacy and identity and all the memory it held. Displayed like a </span>
  <span>kriffing</span>
  <span> trophy.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But there was nothing they could do about it.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ka’ra</span>
  <span>, Myles wished there was, more than anything, if only to protect one of his closest friend's legacy, to honour Jaster’s son, but the </span>
  <span>Haat’ad</span>
  <span> were weak, with very few fighters in a position to fight.</span>
  
</p>
<p><span>Their only advantage in the Galaxy was that Death Watch thought them </span><span>completely</span> <span>destroyed</span><span>.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>One day, there would be something they could do, when he and the rest of their warriors had healed, when their </span>
  <span>ade</span>
  <span> were grown and past their </span>
  <span>verd’goten’s</span>
  <span> and </span>
  <span>Haat’ad</span>
  <span> warriors in their own right. Too many of them had lost their </span>
  <span>Buire</span>
  <span>, their </span>
  <span>Ba’vodu’e</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>Ba’buire</span>
  <span>. So much death. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyr’tsad</span>
  <span> had led too many raids on </span>
  <span>Haat’ad</span>
  <span> settlements before they’d managed to sound a call for defence and evacuation, the </span>
  <span>verde</span>
  <span> and aran’e at these camps did their best to evacuate them, but for too many it was too late. The children, the teachers, the elderly or wounded, shopkeepers and armourers and florists and farmers, they were attacked with the same ruthlessness.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaster would be horrified.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a large part of him that really wished Jaster was there, to give orders, to work things out, to be their Alor, but he never wanted to see how their Alor would have reacted to Jango’s death, to what they’d done to Jango’s armour. It would have broken him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Distantly, having been awake for almost a week following the battle, having to take the mantle of leader of their now tiny colony, he’d wondered who’d died first. They'd been together, if the pauldron was any indication. Had Jaster died in Jango’s arms, their </span>
  <span>Alor’ad</span>
  <span> pretending to be fine, to be strong, to comfort his Buir. Or had Jango died first, in his Buir’s arms, before their Alor had succumbed to his own wounds. Had they taken Jango’s body from Jaster’s grasp while Jaster was still alive, but too weak to keep his hold on him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t sleep that night either.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually they found their new home. Between the New </span>
  <span>Mandalorians</span>
  <span> and </span>
  <span>Kyr’tsad</span>
  <span>, nowhere in Mandalorian space was safe, but on Coruscant, the </span>
  <span>Haat’ad</span>
  <span> clan that ran Little </span>
  <span>Keldabe</span>
  <span> had opened up their arms to them, despite the risk, despite the hell that it might bring raining down on their heads.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their only defence was that people thought them completely destroyed.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>One day, Myles knew, they’d get their revenge, they’d bring honour back to their people, they’d save their home.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>One day.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ver’alor.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They bowed to him and he nodded for them to speak.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He'd refused the title of </span>
  <span>Mand’alor</span>
  <span>, despite probably having a claim to it. Their clan didn’t have a proper leader, and it felt dishonourable to the </span>
  <span>Alor’aliit</span>
  <span> that had been to claim it. No, one day, someone would defeat Vizsla and claim the </span>
  <span>darksabre</span>
  <span> and their home would be restored to them. They'd claim the title.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone broke into the home of the Governor of Galidraan. They've taken </span>
  <span>Alor’ad</span>
  <span> Fett’s armour.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taken his armour.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone, some rotten, scum of the galaxy criminal, had stolen Jango’s armour.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t know, but we have a trail on the ship. We're tracking them. Do... should we send a squad?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are they headed?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A small planet called </span>
  <span>Crahbatri</span>
  <span>. We can’t be certain how long they’ll stay, but it’s only a </span>
  <span>6-hour</span>
  <span> trip in hyperspace.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gear up a team, I'm leading it. We could live with Jango’s armour being displayed like some prize, but it will not be worn by some half-rate </span>
  <span>thieving</span>
  <span> rotten outsider.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oya.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone had stolen Jango’s armour. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Four years, and losing his best friend and Prince still stung more than he could ever verbalise.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were nothing if not efficient, and his team was ready to be underway before he’d finished getting himself ready, waiting for him and already </span>
  <span>fuelled</span>
  <span> and armed. They were just as eager to see Jango’s armour liberated from the thief.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They set off like, well, </span>
  <span>Mandalorians</span>
  <span> on a mission.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crahbatri</span>
  <span> was a weird planet give that it was actually one colony on the whole planet, and that until a year ago, it had been a hub of slavery and corruption. Now the freed slaves lived with their own colony and government, working far more effectively than he’d have expected from a community so young.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Ver’alor</span>
  <span>, that’s the ship.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The firespray?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lek, apparently it’s call sign is Slave 1.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go see who we’re fighting.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were being watched, not in a paranoia way, but in an everyone in the dock was watching them.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>On their approach, the ship’s ramp began to drop. They'd been noticed, which was unsurprising, but he was rather </span>
  <span>surprised</span>
  <span> that they were planning on a confrontation.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brave or stupid.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arrogant, most likely.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped short at the man standing opposite them.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They... they’d repainted the armour, in Jango’s colours.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tion gar gai?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would ask the same.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You first!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t expecting the bastard to take off his buy’ce.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or the face underneath it.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind him he could hear gasps, confirming he was not the only one seeing this, and someone’s blaster actually clattered to the ground.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jango.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>All these years...</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, who are you?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myles noted, as he removed his own </span>
  <span>buy’ce</span>
  <span>, that Jango wasn’t alone on the ramp, before he was face to face with his oldest friend. No </span>
  <span>buy’ce</span>
  <span>, just a few metres of air.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Su</span>
  <span> cuy’gar, Vod.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not possible.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t even register that Jango was moving, not that he was, until they’d clasped arms, until there were hands on his shoulders, and Jango’s eyes raking every bit of his face.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like he wasn’t doing the exact same, tracing every new scar on Jango’s face, the way he’d aged, the fire in his eyes. He'd grown up, lost the last of the baby fat, lost light Myles remembered, with new ghosts behind his eyes that spoke of age and wisdom and horror and suffering.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Four years.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their </span>
  <span>Alor’ad</span>
  <span> was 20, no, he’d be 21.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their Alor’ad was alive.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Myles.” Jango threw his arms around his shoulders, “Oh, </span>
  <span>kriff</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>vod</span>
  <span>, he told me you were dead. All of you. Every one, he said I was the only </span>
  <span>survivor</span>
  <span>, I'd lost all hope.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He returned the hug with equal strength and conviction. Neither of them </span>
  <span>were</span>
  <span> hiding the tears streaming down their faces.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We thought we’d lost you too. Oh </span>
  <span>Ka’ra</span>
  <span>, where have you been?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s... that’s a tale and a half. You said we, there are others.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lek, there were survivors, lots of us. And other parts of clans, civilians, nomads, Jango there are </span>
  <span>hundreds</span>
  <span> of us, and thousands more who would look to their </span>
  <span>Mand’alor</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>In his arms Jango tensed, then took a step back.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think your people need you, Jango.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His head shot up at the new voice, cursing himself for being so distracted, even if it was Jango, back from the dead. His hand flew to the pistol at his hip, and behind him there were several clicks indicating he was not the only one who’d gone for a weapon.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a flash of </span>
  <span>vicious</span>
  <span> fire in Jango’s eyes as he put himself between them and the newcomer.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The newcomer who offered Jango a sweet smile and oh...</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh!</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh</span>
  <span> ho </span>
  <span>ho</span>
  <span>!</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jango? A riduur? Introduce me.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Myles, this is indeed my riddur, Obi-Wan. Ob’ika, this is Myles, he was my Buir’s </span>
  <span>ver’alor</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The redhead pressed a hand to his heart and bowed, “A pleasure to meet you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riduur</span>
  <span>. Jango had a riduur. Jango had fallen in love, found someone who loved him, married them...</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>How in the hells was this more surprising than Jango being alive?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bowed </span>
  <span>deeply;</span>
  <span> one hand fisted over his chest.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An honour to meet the man who has captured our </span>
  <span>Mand’alor’s</span>
  <span> heart.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And an honour to meet the person keeping the </span>
  <span>Haat’ad</span>
  <span> running, unless I am mistaking your title. I am truly sorry, if we’d known the Haat’ad were still alive and organised, I'd have returned him to you months ago.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind him someone snorted and he was suddenly very aware they were not alone.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it didn’t matter.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had a </span>
  <span>Mand’alor</span>
  <span> again.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And a Rid’Alor along with him.</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mando'a:<br/>aliit- family/clan<br/>vod- sibling/ friend/ comrade in arms<br/>verde- soldiers<br/>Galidraaniise- Galidraan people<br/>Alor'ad- child of the leader. Prince/Princess<br/>huut'unla shabuir- cowardly bastard<br/>Ka'ra- Stars/ mythical council of ancient rulers<br/>Haat'ad- True Mandalorians (short)<br/>Ade- childre<br/>verd'goten- right of passage to adult hood.<br/>Buire- parents<br/>Ba'vodu'e- aunts/uncles<br/>ba'buire- grandparents<br/>Kyr'tsad- Death Watch<br/>Aran'e- guards<br/>Alor- Sole leader<br/>Buir- parent<br/>Ver'alor- Lieutenant/ second in command/ reagent<br/>Mand'alor- Sole Leader<br/>Alor'aliit- royal family<br/>Oya- let's hunt<br/>Tion gar Gai- what is your name/ who are you?<br/>buy'ce- helmet<br/>su cuy'gar- hello, lit. you're still alive.<br/>riduur- spouse<br/>ob'ika- little obi-wan, affectionate<br/>rid'alor- spouse to the sole leader</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I swear Order 66 is coming. I'm just having fun with the AU.<br/>Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.<br/>My Tumblr is One_Real_Imonkey.<br/>As a note, there's a glitch with the series ordering meaning some stories are being listed out of order, so it's going to also be in the series notes until it's sorted out. <br/>Please R+R.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>